Reclosable bags are put to use by consumers for many different applications. These bags often have zipper closure arrangements for sealing products within the bags. One type of zipper closure arrangement includes male and female profiles. The male profile typically may be tree-shaped, with an expanded head portion supported by a narrower trunk portion. The female profile is disposed opposite to the male profile and is adapted to mate with the male profile by a pair of legs having locking edges or cornered shoulders. The profiles are interlocked by aligning the male and female profiles and pressing them together along the entire length of the zipper. The opposing legs of the female profile slide over the expanded head portion of the male, and lock to it by hooking the head with the cornered shoulders and resting in the trunk portion.
If the bag is used for containing a product having small particles or grains, or a product which is dusty, conventional zippers can be problematic. Particles of the grain or dust may get caught between the female legs. When this happens, the male profile is often precluded from interlocking between the female legs because of the presence of the particles. As a result, the bag may not be completely sealed and may leak.
Consequently, a need exists for a zipper for a reclosable bag which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings associated with existing zippers.